Domination Failure
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Tsuna tries being the dominant one and failed—miserably./Warn: 27X, failed fluff/humor, TYL timeline, ooc, absurd, not beta'd./One-shot./For KHR!Secret Santa 2014 Event./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** Domination Failure

**Summary:** In which Tsuna tries being the dominant one and failed—miserably.

**Rated:** T or semi-M (for profanities and adult…related themes)

**Genre(s):** (more likely) Humor/(less likely) Romance

**Pairing(s):** 27X, mentions of 1869 and 2795. (This is how I write the pair(s), alphabetically)

**Warn:** TYL timeline, ooc, absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Inspired by a picture in Zerochan (since I don't have any connections or feels between the two characters….) and PurpleCielo1117, I accept your challenge(?)! …though, sorry if it's not what you expect… o-(—( *rolls away*

* * *

><p>For all his life, Tsuna had always been the one to put up with his Family. Whether it was about their destructive behaviors or their creepy quirks or even their weird possessiveness toward him. (The last one kind of confused him for the past ten years—because why would <em>they<em> even be _possessive_ toward _him_ anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be the _other way _around? Or even _nonexistent_ at all?) Especially his boyfriend—_God_! Why did he even love and agreed to date him when the man was the _epitome_ of (surprisingly) jealousy, (undoubtedly) domination, and possessive, was a mystery to him.

(For all he knew, one day Xanxus could start an all-out war with the rest of the mafia because of such petty things involving him and that possessive streak of his; like, for _example_ whenever the mafia women (or more often mafia _men_) started to _flirt_ on _him_ every now and then, Xanxus usually started to shoot at them then kissed hungrily at Tsuna's lips (Tsuna almost letting out his unmanly shriek at the sudden action)—as a sign for them to know that the brunet man was fucking _his_ and _back off_ or face the fucking _X-Gun_.)

(Tsuna groaned and face palmed at the thought.)

Though, what nerved him (since _forever_) was the fact that whenever he and Xanxus got alone in a room (or practically _anywhere_ that was private, actually), he was always on the bottom. Every. Single. _Fucking_. Time.

(Later, Tsuna paled in horror. Realizing Xanxus' influence was getting the best of him.)

It was mentally (and _sexually_) frustrating for him to always be in the bottom—seriously, just look at Hibari and Mukuro! They sometimes switched positions—and both of them were complete _power-hungry psychopaths_, for God's sake!

…_maybe I should've just ignored my bent up orientation-preference and just go with Kyoko-chan when she said she likes me too…_ he sighed, massaging his temples tiredly, as Xanxus raised his eyebrow at him.

"…the fuck are you doing, trash?" it wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Oh nothing." Tsuna (fakely) smiled at him, which made the man raised his eyebrow even further.

"I'm not buying that piece of crap, trash." Or a Xanxus-esque for, _what's the matter, Tsuna?_

(It was really easy to read (or at least, translate) the scarred man when you started to take notice on his overall (more than often violent) daily body gestures and (dangerous) tone in his voice—only, it took Tsuna _ten years_ longer than necessary to realize it.)

(But nobody could really blame him for that—he was actually still mindblown by the fact that his _relationship partner_ was the one who wanted him _dead_ ten years ago.)

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat; almost visibly fidgeting under the other's talk-or-die glare (_stop staring at me dammit!_) as he comically continued signing his paperwork (which _unfortunately_ couldn't sign it themselves, he thought annoyedly) and hoping Xanxus would stop glaring and resumed his own work.

It would actually work if your boyfriend wasn't the thick-headed type; so admittedly, it only aggravated said thick-headed type boyfriend even worse.

Xanxus somewhat twitched (if it was even possible, but Xanxus didn't twitch, right?) and lunged forward. Grabbing him both on the shoulders and glared hard straight to his eyes, whilst growling (and Tsuna gulping).

"Don't fucking _ignore_ me, trash."

His face inched closer to his own, as drops of sweat began to form on his forehead, and squirmed under Xanxus as the taller man's hold began to tighten around his hands. Distracted for a moment, Xanxus used the opportunity to dive and forcefully kissed Tsuna; making the other widen his eyes and gone to panic attack.

" %&#£±$?€!"

Tsuna instinctively kicked Xanxus in the chest and briefly covered the scarred man's hands (the ones holding his own arms upward) with Dying Will Ice; lunging the raven-haired man to the other side of the room as Tsuna recovered from his small panic attack to only panic again when he saw what he just did.

_HIEE! BOYFRIEND OR NOT XANXUS IS GOING TO KILL ME NOW!_

"You're going to pay for this, trash." Oh good God, he was glaring holes at him wasn't he? Tsuna mentally wept as he realized something when he looked closely at Xanxus' position right now.

Both of the man' arms were held upward (by the Dying Will Ice) above his head—and just _stuck_. _There_.

…_Wait, does that mean he can't do anything right now?_

(_Well, Reborn _did_ say unless someone or something ignite Dying Will Flames _outside_ of the ice, one couldn't get out of there by force._ He reasoned.)

It gave him an idea as a smirk made its way to his lips.

(_—for revenge!_)

After taking a few steps toward Xanxus and stood a few feet from him, Tsuna lowered his head just an inch from the other's face, while smirking. (This made Xanxus raised an eyebrow at him.) With his free hands, he gently caressed the ice-covered-hands with one hand while the other took Xanxus' chin upward and looked him in the eye with a smugged look on his face. Xanxus, in return, glared and gave him a "unfreeze me or face the consequences" look.

Ha! Like he would do that!

"Well, I guess _now_ we can switch places _for once_, right Xanxus?"

Lowering his body, Tsuna positioned his lower half just a couple of inches from Xanxus' (for teasing sake)—

THWACK!

—when his covered-by-fabric crotch was kicked from the front. Sending him backward a couple of feet from Xanxus.

Tsuna let out a loud shriek of pain while holding them in pain, whilst Xanxus barked his laugh.

(_Why did I forgot to freeze his legs too?!_)

* * *

><p>After that, Tsuna became too traumatized to even <em>think<em> to try that stunt again.

It was certainly the first and _last_ attempt Tsuna wanted to be the dominant one with _Xanxus_ in the relationship.

("WHY _ME_?!"

"Shut up, trash.")

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** …ahahaha…that was awkward…reviews would be nice…I guess… Sorry if I (have most certainly) failed you… '''oTL

~G L. [Jakarta, 25.12.2014]


End file.
